Together At Last
by peachy15
Summary: Clark saves Lana yet again. Will this finally be their chance to be together?


**Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Smallville or any of the characters**

"Clark?" Lana asked, tears streaming down her face.

"Shhh." Clark soothed, holding her tight against his chest. "It's alright, Lana. You'll be alright."

Lana's grip on Clark's coat collar had become increasingly forceful and she pulled herself even closer. She buried her head into his shoulder and he could hear her sob.

He stroked her back in attempt to calm her down.

He could feel her shaking violently, and he knew damn well it wasn't because of the weather. It was a hot, summer day in July. There was no way Lana was shaking because she was cold.

Clark started to stand up when Lana pulled him back to her.

"Don't leave." She whispered.

"Lana…" Clark's voice trailed.

They were in front of the bridge. The same bridge Ian had attempted to kill both her and Chloe years before.

"Lana, there gonna get away." Clark protested. He could feel his blood boil and his eyes burn in anger and frustration.

"Shhh." Lana said softly. "The cops will take care of it. You don't have to take care of everything, Clark. You've saved me already. Besides, you're not superman."

Lana smiled slightly before closing her eyes and clutching Clark.

Clark smirked, hiding the pain quite well.

……………………………………………………………………..

When Lana awoke she found herself lying on a couch, a blanket keeping her warm. She studied the darkened room, trying to figure out where she was.

"Clark?" She called softly once she realized she was lying on the couch in the loft.

She looked around again and held her breath, as though she was afraid she wouldn't be able to hear him answer her.

When no one answered her, she began to get worried. Where was everyone? And how did she get here?

Lana stood up and started to walk around the loft, calling for Clark once in a while.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Clark stopped at the top of the stairway and smiled. Lana was standing at the window, looking at the stars, no doubt.

"Hey you." Clark greeted softly.

Lana turned her head to him briefly before turning back to the window.

"Hey."

Clark walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"How are you feeling?"

Lana grimaced. "Hmm. Lets see. Hurt. Betrayed. Confused."

Clark looked at her, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"What do you mean?"

Lana sighed before turning to her side to face him.

"Where were you Clark? It's one-o-clock in the morning and I wake up to find myself on your couch in your loft. What happened?"

Clark sighed before answering her. "I carried you here. I obviously thought you'd be safer here than-"

"Clark!" Lana interrupted him. "I am a big girl now. I don't need you carrying me to where ever you think is a safe haven for me! I am perfectly capable of going home, not to mention walk on my own!"

Lana found herself tingling unintentionally at the thought of Clark Kent carrying her, Lana Lang, in his strong arms.

"I'm sorry Lana." Clark told her sincerely. "I didn't think it'd be that much of an issue for you."

"Where were you Clark?" Lana demanded.

Clark, taken aback by Lana's sudden interrogation, took a moment to compose himself.

"Clark?" Lana repeated.

"What do you mean, Lana? I was with you, remember?"

"That's not what I mean, Clark. I woke up and no one was here. I was sitting by the window for and hour waiting for someone to show up. Where were you?" Lana's tone had gone from harsh and demanding to soft and concerned.

Clark put his hand to Lana's cheek.

"I went after those guys. Lana, I've told you this before and I mean it now, the thought of someone hurting you, I guess I just can't control my actions. I'm sorry. But thinking of you in pain, it just does something to me."

Lana bit her bottom lip. She placed her hand on top of Clark's, which was still on her cheek, gently stroking it. She guided his hand to her lips and then slowly down to her chest.

Clark swallowed hard; taking his eyes off of what Lana was doing and concentrating now on her face.

"Lana…" He whispered.

Lana looked up at him, on the verge of tears. The way her eyes tried to hold them back made them look as though they were sparkling and Clark couldn't help but think she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Clark…I love you."

Clark took Lana's hand and held it with his own.

"I know. I love you, too. And I mean that. But… I think we should wait before we do anything."

Lana looked at Clark with an expression of confusion.

"Wait until what? You fall in love with someone else?" Clark could detect the anger easily in her voice.

"Lana, that's not what I-"

"I don't understand, Clark. You told me you loved me and now…just tell me the truth Clark. I'm tired of you're lies!"

Clark looked at Lana with an expression of pain.

Lana pulled her hand from Clark's grasp.

"Lana…I love you. That's the truth. That's always been the truth. And no matter what happens to us…whether we end up getting married or even end up marrying other people, I'm always going to love you. That's a fact."

"Clark…I just don't want to lose you." Lana whispered, her eyes pleading.

Clark gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll _never_ lose me. I'll always be right here."

Clark pulled her into a hug and they stood there. The two of them stood in front of the window, where the stars were in view, and hugged each other for a long time.

Finally, Lana pulled back and glanced at the clock.

"Clark." She whispered. "It's three-o-clock in the morning."

Clark could hear the smile in her voice as she said that.

Lana placed her head against Clark's chest and continued their embrace.

She moaned. "I never thought I'd feel so safe in someone's arms."

Clark smiled. "I love you."

Clark kissed the top of her head and sighed. He was happy. For the first time in a while, Clark was finally happy and he wasn't going to jeopardize that. He had the love of his life in his arms and he wasn't ever going to let her go. And, who knows? Maybe tomorrow he'd tell her his secret…


End file.
